Biased Grey
by ladydhampir
Summary: Harry fights a new war... a battle for the recognition of grey from the people that can only accept the blacks and whites of war. This time he may actually have to fight with himself. Its a war against the biased and the narrow-minded. Drarry. M/M postwar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. enough said.**

**NOTE**: This is a trial story that may or may not be continued. It would depend mainly on how it would be received... and my free time. But I am guessing that this would not be more than 10 chapters and this time I really would be sticking to that. The way I am planning to write this story is different from my usual style... I am experimenting. So please bare with me. Also I am not one for beta's so I apologize in advance if my grammar and spelling slips now and again. I am also open to most suggestions and criticisms as long as they are logical and grounded. I don't tolerate stupid ones. And reviews are more than welcome. I am not immune to the excitement a single review can incite. I doubt any writer is. :)

**The Biased Grey**

_(PROLOGUE)_

War is one of the most monochromatic events in human history. It is filled with blacks and whites. Heroes and villains- the good and the bad- the victims and the oppressors. However just as there are blacks and whites… there are greys. However, in war there is this need for a clean cut definition of good and bad. It's either you are in or out. Greys are not welcomed in war. Mostly if you are grey, its either you are of a darker shade or of lighter shade. A neutral that has a bias. For no matter how you paint a color… in war it can only be black or white- the dark and the light.

And so enters a well known component of war… well known and yet not spoken of. The unknown element that at often times defines the winner… Those that die and was never mentioned again. Those that sacrifices the most. Those that can loose the most. Those that even at the end… gains mostly nothing at all.

They are the spies, the necessary evil and the sacrifices and the usual casualties of war.

They are those that are hailed and forgotten…

…the unsung heroes…

**The biased greys**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

"Am I speaking a bloody different language?!" The Minister of Magic narrowed his eyes at the insolence, glaring down at the youth before him. The Oh so praised hero and savior of their world. "How could you not understand what I am saying?! He . Was. A. SPY!"

"And so you say Harry, however that does not excuse the wrongs he had done. He was a marked Death Eater, caused the death of many, tortured countless innocents and if I may remind you, killed Albus Dumbledore. In the eyes of the law and the public-"

"FUCK the bloody law! And Damn the narrow-minded public!" Green eyes blazed in defiance and anger. He had to admit that he can respect this child for his courage and his insolence. "Without him this war would still be going about! Hell- without him we would have lost more people! No. Actually, I have to say that we would have already bloody LOST! Long ago!"

"You can't say that for certain, Harry. Please calm down and think about what you are asking of me." Kingsley had to give a sigh. Harry is still a child. Even a war cannot completely rid him of naivety. "You are far too naïve if you think what you request is actually doable." Apparently, Harry's anger issues was also not sloughed off by war.

"NAÏVE?!" The teen exploded. He was shaking all over as his magic ran amok in his new office. "You are calling ME naïve?! I've been at the center of a WAR my ENTIRE life! How DARE you call me naïve as if I do not understand?! Fuck!" He watched as Harry breathed in and out slowly… trying to calm down and utterly failing. Once the magic wreaking havoc around the room finally leveled out… he spoke again. "You KNOW how I hate being the Chosen one Kingsley… but no matter how I hate it I am here in front of you asking- demanding for your consideration and your cooperation. As much as you don't believe me-No I know you don't… but Snape deserves to be recognized. You have got to admit… even to yourself that he has done so much."

"I know Harry." Trying to placate him in his most earnest voice. "I actually do know. But you have to understanad… Voldemorts death isn't the actual end. The trauma, the deaths and the fear he left when he died will forever linger. As much as people needs a source of hope-" he nods at the teen before him "-they need people to hate and to blame. As much as Severus has done… his role is not yet over."

"That's… disgusting. Placating the public is now YOUR JOB! He signed up to the task of keeping me alive and thus saving most of us! He did not sign up to be persecuted even after death!"

"HARRY! That saving you was the main thing… I understand. But he was marked even before that. When he returned to the light as a spy he already knew the consequences. Severus was a smart and cunning man, Harry. He knew. This is part of his sacrifice, do understand. Being a spy entails a lot of things. As much as you symbolized the blazing light of hope for the war, and He-who-must-not-be named is the dark, there are people that are painted grey. It is a choice of theirs Harry and as much as it is a good thing… Severus played his part a little too well. You must already know this Harry… you say these things now but you couldn't accept Severus before. No matter how much you trusted Dumbledore… you couldn't trust Snape. How can you expect the public to suddenly change their minds about him? And besides Harry… the greys in war are never accepted… in whichever side. He knew that. As much the dark and the light has equal chances of winning… spies like Severus had forfeited any chance of a happy ending even from the start."

Harry's near crying due to frustration and anger and he knew that that was the most he could get that could indicate an admittance of temporary defeat. He knew Harry would not let this go but as for now… he might have just won this argument. And so, "Harry" he said with the softest tone he can."Severus is already lucky enough that you know the truth. Of everyone, he chose to tell you because he deemed you as important. I believe… that aside from Dumbledore and most possibly his Godson, you were his only link to this world. He fought for you Harry. Maybe in the end, he valued your opinion of him… the general populace did not matter."

"Isn't it unfair? They hail me a hero Kingsley! I didn't even choose to be the hero! Being forced to fuckin save the bloody wizarding world isn't even supposed to be called heroic! If given the choice I wouldn't have been involved in that war! I would have survived as no one important or have died as a common casualty, a name among the many. But Snape! He chose it willingly… to try and do the right thing… to sacrifice everything… for his name to be spat upon and considered as dirt is just not right. They scream of righteousness and doing the good thing and all those self righteous speeches and yet they have done next to NOTHING on that war! Its UNFAIR. It shouldn't be right! "

If Harry was being a bit more observant he would have seen the number of times he flinched as the hero he called a child hit as many sore marks as there was on his being. For after all, he himself did next to nothing on that war… Yes he chose to fight but compared to this boy/man he considered a child… next to Severus and Dumbledore… he hadn't done anything note worthy... his sacrifices can almost be considered laughable. He gave a soft sigh as he warily watched frustrated tears escape Harry's control. Everything was still raw. It had only been four days since they won the war. He almost smiled as he thought, 'How foolish I was. To think I could win a battle against Harry Potter.' He shook his head a bit and tried to smile reassuringly at Harry. "Hey, tell you what. I'd work through giving him a trial. That ok?"

At the surprised look he got, he grinned. "Hey, don't give me that look. I haven't been the Misiter for even a week. I haven't had enough time to develop the sense of self importance thick enough to not listen to you. Besides, no matter how much I inflate my own ego I doubt it could be huge enough to disregard your words. I was your friend first and foremost before I was named Minister Harry…

The teen gave a small nod and an even miniscule smile. He nodded and Harry turned to leave.

"Harry." He called out. "Tis but a warning… please don't get your hopes up too much. Life is unfair… People are unfair… Even if Severus's name is cleared, it does not mean that people would believe. "

Green eyes shone with determination and Harry offered him a smirk. "I know. But according to my track record… I may just get what I want. After all, I have just won a war and although I lost many... I haven't lost a single battle on that war… I can afford to be a bit more conceited." Harry offered a smile and he just had to laugh.

"See you soon, Harry."

"Thank you for listening, Minister."

* * *

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. He knew it was going to be difficult but hearing Kingsley's calm patient tone bore on his nerves. He was treated like a child. All his life he hated being forced to grow up too fast and yet he also hated being considered a child just as much. Being reasonable is a whole lot more difficult than just getting up and go. He also hated it that Kingsley, no matter how unfair it was, had a point. a very valid point. But he won the last war with everything against him... logically he couldn't have won. But he did. He can at least try to win this one. He owed Snape too much to give up before trying.

As he walked back to the reception area of the Minister's office he slightly wondered exactly how big did his ego had just gotten. He could almost hear Snape snarking about how conceited and self important he was. He almost smiled. As he regarded the Minister's secretary with a small wave, the office door opened and blond greeted his vision.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

Dull grey eyes regarded him impassively as a small sneer pulled on the pale lips. He frowned. Expect Malfoy's holy art thou attitude to persevere even amidst being escorted by Aurors and having magic blockers on his wrist. He rolled his eyes at him. "New accessoy, Malfoy? Suits you." he said as his gaze slipped on Malfoy's wrist. Apparently, old habits die hard. He received a raised brow for his effort. "I know. It's the new 'in' among my circle. You can't afford 'em." The Aurors pushed Malfoy forward as they regarded Harry with a small apologetic smile. "It cost quite a bit, too." He scowled at the impertinence then turned to leave before he hit the bloody git.

"Hey Potter! One question."

He turned reluctantly. Malfoy was struggling vainly against the Auror's hold. He gave them a nod of consent. "What?"

"I need to know, how's Severus?"

He regarded Malfoy appraisingly and noted the spark of worry the other tried to hide. His scowl softened into a frown.

"He died."

"I see." His scowl returned full force as the bloody bastard begun to smile. "...pretty damn pricey..."

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was as if time had not come to pass. Every single year since he was eleven he held a cherished repetition that not until now did he notice. Every year, the castle greets him. Hogwarts was and is the only place he would ever consider home. No matter what happened, he always knew he would return there. Last year if not for circumstances, he would have stubbornly clung to the castle refusing to be made to depart.

"It's as if we did not leave…" came a melancholic voice. He smiled at that. "Yeah, Hermione. Its as if last year didn't happen." She smiled at him forlornly… it was a bit sad. Because last year did happen.

"HEY! You two! Stop staring at the bloody castle like firsties! I'm hungry! On to the carriage, mates!" It was the usual again and he laughed as Hermione ran before him trying to scowl and sound scolding as she berated Ron for being immature. He, on the other hand, walked slowly. He was searching for familiar faces, greeting old friends… getting greeted by unfamiliar people. The stares are worst now, people he didn't know points fingers and come up to him. It was just that it all seemed trivial now. He couldn't muster up enough energy to be annoyed. At least this time he actually did something worth pointing fingers at than causing his families death, and being considered as an attention seeking lunatic. A carriage passed him by and he offered a grin and a wave to Luna, Neville and Ginny.

Ginny. Another loose end he needs to tie up. He sighed as he walked up to their carriage shaking his head in amusement as Ron and Hermione continued to bicker. "Harry? Is there something wrong mate?" He shook his head and gave Ron a grin. "Nah. Just feeling melancholic." The red head simply gave him a look and shook his head. "If you say so, Harry. Just don't go wondering off inside your head too much." He scowled at him. "You don't want us to feel neglected do you, Harry?" He sputtered at that as Ron laughed his head off. "Oh the way you looked. Priceless, mate! Bloody priceless! Now! Can't the thestrals go any FASTER?! I'm bloody starving here! And I missed the house-elves cooking!"

…

Their rather eventful and noisy carriage ride to the castle somewhat mellowed down once they got down. From afar… the castle, the lights, the lake and the magic didn't seem different. But at close… it was apparent. There really had been a war there. The magic was different.

It felt somewhat… young.

Everything looks the same… from the cracks on the stone walls to the growing moss. But he knew some of those walls are not even truly there. The castle is magical… but at the moment some parts of the castle are empty space just filled up with illusions. He can tell which parts they were… He felt Hermione pull him along and he smiled and walked on.

As they passed through the doors he could feel her magic. After a couple of steps he could feel Ron's… he knew that once he enters the great hall he would be overwhelmed by everyone else's. Just as the four founders built Hogwarts, the teachers and students that were capable helped reconstruct the castle. Their magic would now be forever imbued within her walls. It was an encouraging thought. As he entered the great hall he couldn't help the grin that slid up his lips.

"Finally! Hey 'Mione, ya think McGonagall's gonna talk for long?" He laughed as she hit him up the head and he continued laughing as they all sat in their seats. The Great Hall was at it should be during the opening feast. Majestic! It was bright with candle light that burned brighter than it should. The sky projected above was clear and the stars can be seen properly. It was as he always remembered. He was so caught up with his memories that he almost couldn't feel the silence that followed their entrance the increasing intensity of the stares that was solely centered at him. Well… that was until it was broken by Ron's yelling that is.

"What the BLOODY HELL!? It's the FERRET!"

And just like that his happiness dimmed. Damn Malfoy. And so chaos ensued and followed Malfoy as he reached his seat on the Slytherin table. That was when he finally noticed that their side looked somewhat desolate. Not that anybody bothered to notice but, Malfoy entered with his 'friends' Blaise Zabini sat on his right as he glared at no one in particular. Pansy Parkinson haughtily sat on his left, trying to look nonchalant, some of the other 7th year returnees sat randomly… looking both proud and docile at the same time. Goyle wasn't there and well Crabbe well… they won't be seeing him anymore. Nott if he wasn't mistaken would be in Azkaban but who knows? The other years on the other hand either looked meek, afraid and ashamed to actually shared their table. But then again there were those that looked dangerously mad. "I thought he was sent to Azkaban like the rest of them Death Eaters? What, is he that so much richer than Nott?"

The talking grew louder as he said that. And he couldn't care less. What the hell was Malfoy doing there?! The blonde git had the guts to look straight at him and smirk! "The hell was Kingsley thinking?!" Ron nodded right by him as he glared murder at the ferret. "Yeah. Now that you mentioned it, what was McGonagall thinking?!"

At that all three set their eyes on the professor's table and noticed that none of their regular teachers were there. Trelawney was there though along with a lanky guy who didn't seem dependable. McGonagall wasn't there yet, Flitwick may still be with Hagrid acting as another buffer to calm the first years and who knows where the others were. And since no teacher was inclined to stop it…

The chaos rose…

**SLAM! **

A moments silenced rippled through the hall… before it escalated again.

A younger student in Sytherin stood up and glared daggers at Malfoy. His face was red and contorted with rage. "You dared… you dared show your face here again?! Is your fuckin skin that thick, Malfoy?! The house is already suffering as it is… and you just had to make it worst huh?! How did you manage to get back? Money? Underhanded power? Come on, tell us, oh fallen prince of Slytherin?"

Harry raised a brow at that. "What an attention seeking kid." Was all he could say. "Well, yeah Harry… but he could just really be frustrated." He sputtered at that. "Frustrated? Hermione?" As they both shared a look Parkinson had already stood up and by the looks of it she was a second short of cursing the kid when Malfoy stopped her. "Draco! Let go! That kid-!"

"The kid, Pansy dearest is an idiot, and a member of the house. I know we normally handle idiots differently but let's give him a little space, yeah? Since he is an idiot that lacks common sense."

"Who do you think you are?! Bastard! It's because of your types that we have a bad name!"

At that the older ones actually laughed. "Hm… yes. And if your type becomes predominant in Slytherin table we'd all be known as idiots. Apparantly you didn't get the Slytherin predominant trait of wit, cunning, and loyalty to one's own. You actually got the more negative one… aren't you a acting a bit of a traitor Flinwin?"

"At least I'm not a murderer, Malfoy!"

And like magic it was silent. And it stretched on as Malfoy's smile grew more twisted in the light of the great hall. "Yes… it is much better, yes?" his voice turned lower as his eyes glistened… it was as if he hissed the words. He glanced up at Harry and his smirk sharpened. "But then again, if everyone was just like you… " he turned his gaze back to Flinwin who flinched. "The Dark Lord would still be alive and would have won long long ago. Yes? You were lucky, Mister Flinwin that you were so insignificant the Dark Lord didn't seek you out when you and your family ran away like cowards. Remember this whelp. I can actually swallow abuse from those who actually fought that war. I will not take it from someone like you that turned your back from your house and escaped on your own. Look around Flinwin who amongst our table is with you?"

Even those from Griffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff could see… Slytherin would rather follow their prince to the grave than follow Flinwin to the Kitchens. And apparently the kid saw it too. He grew redder and he stated to shake from either fury or humiliation, but before anyone noticed, and no even thought of it-

**"CRUCIO!"**

** …**

It had been just a couple of months since the war and everyone was still on that stage where they were celebrating and being joyous… still drowning in the heights of a victory… and so the curse that reverberated throughout the hall caught most everyone unawares and cost a couple of those that were still traumatized to panic. But before anyone could act a bright light erupted between Malfoy and the curse and before anyone knew what was happening… Flinwin flew a few meters back and just before he hit the wall- he was gone.

**"What is HAPPENING?!"**

Just then McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout entered the Hall all looking harassed. And just like a switch everyone had gone back to life. "Profes- Headmistress! Malfoy attacked a student!"

"What?!" her gaze flickered to Malfoy. And to everyones shock she didn't even look accusingly at him. Malfoy stood up and bowed a bit. "Flinwin decided to let his mouth runaway with his senses and decided to Crucio me in front of everyone." He said in his borest tone. She then turned to Harry raising her brow in inquiry. "Just as he said Professor. However… as you can see he isn't writhing on the ground and a well Flinwin isn't here. He must have attacked him somehow."

At that McGonagall shook her head and marched up front as the other Professors dispersed and to their own seats. Their reaction shocked most of everyone to silence. "Why are they so calm? They must be hiding something. Don't you think so, Harry?" he could only nod at Hermione as he tried to tone down Ron's cursing and Dean and Seamus's whispering.

Once the teachers settled, McGonagall raised her hands, requesting for silence. After a moment… everyone started to settle and she nodded.

"Firstly, I am disappointed! The first day of coming back, I haven't even been able to greet everyone yet and the feast hasn't even started yet, and all of you are already at each other's necks! Have the war not taught you children anything?!"

As the silence deepened she nodded curtly and added. "Secondly, I would like to clarify, Mister Malfoy whatever may have happened have not attacked Mister Flinwin. As the Slytherin Headboy-" an outroar shook the hall as outraged cries echoed. After a beat the Headmistress raised her wand, _"Silencio!" _"NOW maybe all of you would be a bit more willing to listen?" at the mutinous looks she got she glared. "Or does all of you want to spend the next week in detention? The castle still needs a lot of helping hand you know." After a few seconds of silence she nodded. "Mister Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Goyle, please stand up and raise your wrist." As she said that, they exchanged a few glances. When Malfoy nodded they all stood and showed their wrists. At that Harry saw it… that same bracelet Malfoy was wearing when he last saw him… although his appears to be somewhat different than the others. From where he was looking he could only see the difference in color and nothing else. "As you all could see, they are wearing magic blockers. They would be wearing those for the entire year as part of the condition of their parole and they would only be able to release it during class or within my presence and approval. Third! I would have announced this earlier but since all of you are already at your wits ends… The castle during its construction had been given additional protective spells. Those with ill intent cannot enter and those who would have developed such intents within the walls and decide to act on it would be expelled from the castle. This would be expressed most efficiently with dark magic and unforgiveables. And you have seen an example of that with Mister Flinwin. Professor Slughorn, could you please meet with your student beyond the grounds and inform him of his situation?"

At that Hermione beside him raised her hands as if she was in class. He could have sworn she saw a smile tug on McGonagall's lips. With a wave of her wand the silencing spell was lifted. At once Hermione stood up and she looked up with a purpose. "Um… Headmistress, would Mister Flitwin be suspended or… er expelled?"

At that a smile did bloom on the Professors lips. "Expelled. As of this moment, Mr. Flinwin is expelled. And so let this be a warning for everyone. NOW! We have made our first years wait too long! They are a bunch of nervous wrecks as it is…

Let the sorting commence!"

…

Everyone was tense the entirety of the sorting and it was almost depressing how crestfallen the new slytherins were. One even cried as he settled on his seat. It was so depressing that the cynical ones couldn't even mouth off. Once it ended the new Headmistress introduced the new assistant to the headmaster who ended up being Professor Flitwick. The lanky one turned out to be the next DADA teacher who, amidst his appearance was a retired accomplished auror. Professor Slughorn was still the head of house for Slytherin as was the headmistress was Gryfindors. With the way the Slytherins looked at the announcement of Slughorns position, it was apparent that they actually liked the snarky passed Potions Master. It was only Malfoy who was smiling. He would have cursed I and risked getting expelled if he didn't understand that smile. It was the same smile he had when he asked if Snape was alive.

"Harry!"

He tried to stave off the annoyance that sprung everytime he looks at Malfoy… it was just a tad bit impossible. Of everyone that was there, he could not understand how Malfoy of all people managed to keep out of Azkaban…

"Harry!"

It had been 2months since his talk with Kingsley and his appeal for Snape hadn't been going through as fast as he would have liked. He was even forbidden to announce it at school… It was depressing and maddening at the same time since Malfoy of all people was there. If anyone was any more worthy to be given a chance, even if he was already dead, it was Snape! Not fucking, insufferable and undeserving MALFOY! It would have been alright if the guy seemed repentant but he was the same proud git he had always been. Maybe he matured a little, but they did went through war… if he didn't mature even a little, Harry would seriously start to doubt his mental state.

"Harry!"

"OUCH! Hey! What the hell Ron?!"

"You know mate if you keep glaring at Malfoy like that I'd have to fear that he might just suddenly burn to ashes or something. Don't make me worry about you getting yourself expelled." Oh Harry could have handled that if it came from anyone except… well…

"Ron… are you seriously warning me about trying to burn Malfoy with my eyes?" He proceeded to laugh at the thought and so followed Neville, Seamus and Dean. Hermione even smiled a bit. Ron just looked smug. "Yeah I know… I've matured a bit, Harry. Try it for once." He sputtered at that and smirked back at Ron. "Yes Ron, coming from the one that had been muttering about nothing but bloody murder on Malfoy since he first saw him again." He laughed at his mates annoyed scowl. "Yes… Ron. Maturity lessons from you."

"But you know Harry, you are doing it again." He scowled despairingly at Hermione for that. "What am I doing 'again' 'Mione?" She looked at him as if he was stupid that he sighed. "I am not obsessing over Malfoy again 'Mione!" She sighed at him and then she smiled. "Well at least this time you know what to deny, Harry. But yes, you are obsessing over him… again. Harry. But you know… this time I am curious too… How DID he end up getting admitted to school? Besides, did you notice Harry? The headmistress, who wasn't very fond of him ever since before is more than just tolerating him now… I sense something terribly odd."

He looked at her as weirdly as possible and muttered, "hypocrite". She just glared at him and he smiled. "Yes 'Mione… I'm the one obsessed and yet you're the one that thought all of those things. I was just cursing him in my mind… not analyzing all those stuff… I would have figured those out quite later… after I cursed him in my mind some more."

"Yes I know Harry… That's why you guys were lucky you saved me from the troll. Else you'd both be goners long ago."

"We know Hermione. We'd be so lost without you." At that she smiled and then returned to listening to the Headmistresses speech. Something about avoiding blowing castle walls causing bathrooms to flood given that the castle is still under construction as it was.

After a while he tuned her out and went back to cursing Malfoy's very existence. As the grey eyes that was once focused on the headmistress turned to him he scowled. Malfoy simply cocked his head to the side patronizing him further. The git smirked then continued to ignore him the entire couple of minutes. He continued glaring until widened grey met his back. 'What'

"BLOODY HELL! NO WAY! HELL NO!"

"WHY?!"

"WHAT THE F* K?!"

"What is it?" he asked around. Until Ron started to shake him.

"WHAT is WRONG RON?!"

"DAMN IT HARRY! WE'RE ROOMING WITH SNAKES!"

.

.

.

"WHAT?!

* * *

**…TBC…**

****review? X3


End file.
